You Are My Sunlight, You Are My Moonlight
by MisutoChan22
Summary: Kanda Yuu just moved from Japan to England and hasn't learned english yet. In school he can only communicate with Sasuke, who's a japanese too. What will happen when he starts to feel weird about a certain white-haired and Sasuke starts to see his best friend differently? Yullen/Sasunaru Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to everyone out there who decided to read my story! This is MisutoChan and this is my second story! This is the first time I make a crossover, but I think it will be good :3... I mean, for some reason I just love to think D-Gray Man characters and Naruto characters all together! :D It's a great combination! Anyway, let's get to the point.**_

_**(I do NOT own D-Gray Man or Naruto) - I wish I did *sigh***_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my mother tongue)**_

**You Are My Sunlight, You Are My Moonlight**

**Note: When Kanda talks or thinks it's in japanese and when you see him speaking wrong this means he tries to communicate in english. Also, when he talks to his raven friend (guess who xP) he also speaks japanese. In any case, I'll put a * whenever he speaks in english to help you. Also, I love England, so just because I mention that Kanda doesn't like it this doesn't mean it's my own opinion... So, sorry for those who are from England, nothing personal... It's just Kanda we are talking about...**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

It was awfuly cloudy. How the hell can these people live here?! No wonder their skin is like white paper and it gets red when it's sunny... Damn... How the hell did I end up here? I don't even know the language, dammit! Oh, yeah, that's right... It was all because of that stupid uncle of mine. Just because my parents died in an accident he had to send me to the other side of the world just because he couldn't take care of me and knows someone here that can do it for him! Damn... Now... Where the hell was I?

"*Hey! Hey you! Are you that kid Tiedoll told me about? Kanda Yuu?" someone said. I turned around and saw an old man with long white hair and red marks on his face. A rapist?

"Huh?" was all I said. He did mentioned my name... He looked at me.

"*Uhh... You can't speak english, can you?" he asked me. I just stared at him. What the hell was he saying?

"*Umm... Ok, let's se... Umm... You, Yuu Kanda?" he asked me. I nodded my head. I did understand this...

"Great! Me, Jiraya." he said. I nodded again.

"*Ok, follow me." he said and he started walking. I followed close behind him. We went out of the airport and got into a car.

"*Seatbelt." he said and showed me it. I understood and put it on. Hey, I wasn't that stupid... Anyway, I guess it couldn't be helped.

"*Uhh... damn, I have forgotten my japanese... Let's see, umm..." he muttered. Now, what?

"Ok... umm... Me forgotten japanese, but remember some." he said in japanese. So, he did know some, huh? I had to be carefull not to say a lot of things in front of him.

"Hn... Anyway, were are we going?" I asked him. He seemed to have a difficulty to understand, but in the end it seemed like he had got it.

"Oh! My house. You will live there. I tavel, so you will be alone a lot of time. My, uhh... *grandson* will visit you." he said. Ok, I got most of it, but "grandson" means... I don't know.

"It's ok. I like to be alone." I told him. He smiled.

"Good! Then you will be ok!" he said. Hn, his japanese weren't that bad. For the rest of the ride I looked outside of the window. I had only been half an hour there, but I already knew I hated this place... Ok, I might be gloomy, but I do not like such depressing places with such white people.

It took a while till we finally reached a big building.

"This your knew home!" Jiraya said with a HUGE smile on his face and got out. I did the same. We grabbed my things, not that they were a lot, and got inside. We took the elevator and reached the fifth floor. His apartment was number 7. We got in and he showed me a room.

"Use this room." he said. Slowly I unpacked my stuff and started putting them in drawers and shelfs. I left my katana for last. When I finished I took it carefully and placed it on my bed. I got out of the room and tried to find Jiraya. The place was too big for only one person, but... anyway...

"Oh, you finished?" he asked me. He was in the living room. Well, I had finished ten minutes ago. The rest of the time I was trying to find him, so I ended up knowing where all the other rooms were. I nodded to his question and he smiled.

"Ok, there is food in the kitchen. Rest, first, if you want. I will read my book here." he said. The book said "How To Learn Japanese Alone" ... He tried a lot. I went to the kitchen and saw the food already served on the table.

"What the hell is this...?" I muttered. It was egg, for sure, saucage, I think and... bakon? Yak... I went back to the living room.

"*Grean tea?" I asked him in english. I had learned a few things on the plane that were essential for my survival.

"Oh, yes!" he said and went to the kitchen. I followed him. He opended some cupboards and got everything he needed.

"*Sugar?" he asked me.

"Huh?" was all I did.

"Uh... this?" he said and showed me a vase with a white thing... Oh, sugar...

"No." I told him. He nodded and put it back. Damn... it will be hard to communicate... What will I do to school? Jiraya finished my tea and gave it to me. I bowed a little as a thanks and went to my new room. I looked out of the window and drank my tea slowly. That place was awfull... When I finally finished my tea I returned the cup to the kitchen and went to my room to rest. I set aside my katana and drifted to a long, dreamless sleep.

_The next morning_

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Yuu! Wake up!" Jiraya was yelling. What the hell? When did I ever gave him the permision to call me by my name?!

"Don't call me by my name!" I told him agressivelly. He stared at me confused.

"I don't understand, but... YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" he yelled and pulled me to get up. He gave me some clothes and pushed me all the way to the bathroom. What a beautifull morning... When I got in I washed my face and did my hair in a high ponytail, just like always. Was it bad my hair was long? I wore the clothes Jiraya had given me and got out.

"Great, you are fast! Eat your breakfast! I will be at the car!" he said and run out... Finally, silence... I looked at the food... Yak... But at least there was green tea, so I drank it fast and went out.

When I got inside the car, Jiraya gave me a bag.

"Why are we in such a rush? When does school start?" I asked him. He looked so nervous that he made even me feel anxious!

"*At 8:00am, but I have to take my grandson as well today, because the kid that usually gives him a ride is sick today! And he only told me a few minutes ago! That brat!..." he kept on cursing his "grandson" in english... Just what the hell did "grandson" mean?!

"What's grandson?" I asked him in the end.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... he's my grandson **( A/N: I know I said it way too many times, but think that he translates it to japanese, so...)**." he told me. Finally! And why all this rush again... something about a kid and that is sick... I didn't get it...

After a few minutes we were out of a house and I was ready to throw up.

"Are you ok, Yuu?" he asked me. I glared him.

"Don't call me... by my name..." I told him. Uhh... This was awfull. Suddenly the door opened and a yellow thing got inside... Oh, sorry, it was a human...

"Sorry, old man! I didn't know that bastard wouldn't come today!" he said so fast that I understood only the first part.

"It's ok, but next time tell me earlier. You are almost late! What will the teachers think when Yuu, who is a knew student, is late on his first day?!" he told him. He used my name again...

"Huh... I'm not a new student..." the boy said confused. Jiraya facepalmed.

"Not you, idiot. I'm talking about this Yuu." he said and pointed at me. That's when the blond realised I was inside.

"Woah! I didn't see you there! I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you! By the way... your name is..." he said. Damn, I couldn't understand! This pissed me so much!

"Naruto, talk slowly! Yuu doesn't know much english, he is a Japanese... God, hasn't that friend of yours told you anything about Japanese? There's a name in Japan, Yuu, that sounds like the word 'you' in english." Jiraya explained... I think...

"Ohh... I get it now... Me, Naruto!" he said and gave me his hand to shake it. I wasn't such an idiot, stupid.

"Che... Kanda Yuu." I told him. He looked confused.

"What did he say?" he asked Jiraya. My name idiot. Jiraya bursted out laughing.

"That's his name! Yuu Kanda! Hahahaha, you had the same problem with that friend of yours, Sasuke, right? It took you one week to realise which name was the first and which was the surname!" he said laughing more. What the hell?

"Oh, I see..." Naruto said in the end and started laughing too. Damn, they were annoying.

We reached the school and Naruto offered to show me around.

"And this is the art classroom, Mr. Deidara is the teacher." he said when we reached the last classroom. I didn't understand all of it, so he sometimes had to explain me in an other way. My opinion for him was that he was... completely stupid.

"Yuu?" he said. Without realising it I had spaced out.

"*Oh... Sorry... Kanda is." I told him. Did I say that right? Probably not...

"What?" he asked me. Yup, wrong.

"Uh... Me Kanda call, not Yuu." I told him. Fuck, wrong again. Tiedoll had told me that the grammar was different. But the idiot seemed to get it so it's ok.

"Oh! You want me to call you Kanda, right? Well, it's better this way... calling you Yuu is kind of..." he said. I didn't know what he said, but it pissed me off.

"Hey, Naruto!" someone said. WHAT THE HELL!?

"Oh, hey, Allen! What's up?" Naruto told him. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I was distracted by this SUPER white skin and white hair... Wait... This reminded me of... Bean sprouts?

"... By the way, this is Kanda. He's a new student, from Japan. His first name is Yuu, can you believe it!? I didn't know there was such a name!" Naruto said in the end. Hearing my name distracted me from my pointless thinking.

"Hey, Kanda, I'm Allen. Nice to meet you." he said and gave me his hand. I stared at it. I... didn't want to touch that white thing. It looked sick!

"Moyashi..." I said and left. I could actually feel their confused looks on my back.

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I looked at him confused as he walked away and so did Naruto.

"What the hell was that?" he said.

"Don't ask me... You have the Japanese friend, what does 'Moyashi' means?" I asked him.

"How should I know? Anyway, I'll ask Sasuke when I call him today." he said. We started walking towards the first period's class. We had the same.

"Anyway, even though he looks antisocial, he's still hot." I said. Naruto looked at me, grinnig. Oh, God... Not again.

"Hmm... Sure, maybe you should-"

"Sht up, Naruto." I cut him. He laughed.

"But, hell, what is this? Are Japanese guys your type?" he asked me. I blushed.

"Shut up, idiot! Just because I'm gay this doesn't mean I like every guy I see in front of me!" I yelled at him.

"Haha, come on. You know I'm joking... But how about trying your luck?" he told me. I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know... We'll see..." I said. We had finally reached the classroom's door, so it was time to stop. Apart from Naruto, no one else knew I was gay and I would prefer it to remain this way.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I walked to my class fast. English with Mrs. Lotto. Great.

"Hey, you! Are you the new student?" someone form behind me asked... probably me. I turned around and saw a woman with black eyes... Creepy...

"I'm Mrs. Lotto, your first class is with me. Come, I'll show you." she said and took my hand. I would have taken it back, but she did say she was Mrs Lotto, so it's ok... I guess. We walked inside the class and suddenly everyone got quiet and stared at me.

"Ok, class, today we have a new student from an other country. Please take care of him and don't make fun of him if there's something he doesn't know. Now, would you like to tell us your name and were are you from?" she asked me. I stared at her. I. Didn't. Understand. A. Word. That's how I looked.

"Umm... Your name?" she asked again. Oh, name, right.

"Yuu Kanda." I told her. She seemed to get uncomfortable.

"No, my name is Mrs. Lotto. What's your name?" she asked again. I stared at her. Was she stupid?

"Yuu Kanda." I told her again.

"Eh... No, you Kanda. Me Mrs. Lotto..." she said. Ahh! Fuck! I wrote my name on the black board and showed it to her.

"*Yuu. Kanda! My name Yuu Kanda!" I told her. She looked at it for a while and tried to combine everything together.

"Oh! Your name is Yuu Kanda!" she said as if she had solved the greatest mystery of the world. I sighed and nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kanda. And were are you from?" she asked me. Not again! Now, what did that mean?!

"Umm... country? Italy? France? Greece? China?" she said. Oh, country...

"*Japan." I told her. She smiled.

"Great! The you can go sit with Lavi." she said and started taking out of her bag her things. I glared her. Who the hell was Rabi? I heard snickers from the students.

"Umm... Yuu. Here." someone with red hair said and pointed a chair next to him. Oh, so he was Rabi. Before I even took a full step the door bursted open and a kid with brown hair got it.

"Hey... Mrs... Lo-ha-Lotto-ha... Sorry, I waa-h-as la-late." he said panting. Wait, I knew that voice.

"Daisya?!" I said in surprise. He looked up and when our eyes meet we froze.

"Gyaaah! The katana guy!" he screamed. What the hell?

"Huh?" was all I did.

"Wait... what the hell do you want here!?" he asked me in disbelief. Translation please?

"*Oh, yeah... You still don't know english*...Umm... Why you here?" he said in japanese. He still hadn't made progress...

"Parents died. Tiedoll sent me here." I told him in a way he could understand.

"Oh, I'm... sorry for that." he said and after that there was silence. I sighed and went to my seat. He did the same and the lesson started. What a weird turn of events...

_**So... That was the first chapter. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I delete it? Should I make changes? Anyway, review and let me know ^.^! Kanda's new school life has just started! Can't wait to write more! But that's it for now. Thank you for reading it, please review and see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! Missed me? Probably not... Anyway, things are getting so busy and there's no time for me to write... Me feels sad :( ... Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**(I do not own D-Gray Man or Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I heard the alarming clock ringing and I started cursing. No more! I hate that place!

"Wake up, Kanda! You'll be late!" Jiraiya said loudly. I groaned and stood up. I went to my closet and searched for clothes. I hadn't realised a pair of eyes on me though. As I turned around I saw that ghost boy. I mean, come on! White hair! White skin! And even gray eyes! Deffinitelly a ghost!... Or a bean sprout...

"*Hey, Allen, what are you-? Oh, hey Kanda. What's up?" Naruto asked me... something. I just stared at him.

"*Oh, yeah, uh... How did Sasuke say it? Oh, yeah!* Good monring!" he said in japanese. Wait, what?

"Uh... Good morning. Since when do you know japanese?" I asked him. He looked confused. So, he didn't...

"*Uhh... Allen, what did he say?" he asked the ghost boy.

"*I don't know..." he said. Oh, great.

"*Boys! Let Kanda dress up!" Jiraiya yelled. Oh, great, he didn't use my name anymore.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I could almost see Allen's drawling. Damn, that guy was hot... Not that I'm gay...

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him in the end.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... By the way, did you ask Sasuke what Moyashi means?" he asked me. Oh, yeah... I had forgotten to tell him...

_Flash back_

_"Hey, bastard, a new guy came to our school and he's also japanese. Looks like he's your type, antisocial in everything. Anyway, he called Allen Moyashi... What the hell does this mean?" I asked him through the phone. A few minutes of silence and then I could hear Sasuke laughing like there's no tomorrow._

_"Aahahaha! Oh, God! I hadn't laughed like that in ages! Ahahaha! He seriously knows how to describe people! Ahahaha, can't wait to meet him!" he said, still laughing._

_"Umm... Sasuke? Are you alive?" I asked him in the end._

_"Shut up, idiot." he said, but I could actually hear him still laughing._

_"Anyway, he lives with Jiraiya now..." I told him._

_"Poor him..." he muttered._

_"Heyy!... You're right, that perverted old man... But he's lucky, Jiraiya is away most of the time." I commented. I could hear him getting bored so after a while we hanged off._

_End of flash back_

"So, in the end he didn't tell you." Allen stated.

"Yup... And now he's waiting in the car to meet him." I told him. He nodded.

"Hey, boys, hurry up! You are going to be late!" old man said pushing us and Kanda outside. We all sighed together and we went to the car.

"Get in, Kanda." I told him and held the door open for him.

"Che..." was all he did and went inside. What the hell? Sasuke number two? Allen went in, too, and I got in the passenger's seat.

"So, umm... Kanda. This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Kanda." I told them.

"I know, I've already heard you... Dobe." he said. Oh, not again! I heard Kanda chuckling from behind.

"What the... What the hell does that mean, asshole!?" I yelled at him.

"How dare you call your best friend an asshole?" he said sarcastically. Oh, how much I'd love to punch him.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

For some reason I felt like I would like this guy. Dobe... Haha, nice one.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, by the way. And you are Kanda Yuu?" he asked me.

"Yeah..." I said. He chuckled.

"You should have heard Naruto talking about you. What an idiot..." he said. Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"Yeah, you are right... Anyway, what the hell is wrong with this guy beside me?" I asked him.

"What, you mean Allen? Or Moyashi? Yeah, this usuratonkachi told me that too. Nothing's wrong with him, why? Apart from that he's addicted to cards..." he told me. Cards?

"Look at him! He's whiter than a ghost!" I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah, better get used to it. Many people are like that here." he told me.

"So, this means I'm gonna have a serious heart attack if someone tries to talk to me." I commented. He laughed. Though it wasn't annoying.

"*Umm... Excuse me? What the fuck are you two talking about?!" Naruto asked. The thing is... what?

"*Oh, nothing... We just got to know each other a bit." Uchiha answered.

"*You said Moyashi again. What does it mean?" Allen asked something as if someone had stolen his lollipop. It was kind of... cute. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

"*You'll never know, Allen... You'll never know..." Uchiha told him.

"*Meanie!" he said and smacked him on his head.

"*Ouch! Idiot! I'm driving!" he yelled. I hope I won't die today...

In the end, we somehow made it to the school. Naruto and Allen were chatting nonstop while I was getting prepared for another horrible day.

"Hey, how about we hang out together?" Uchiha told me.

"But... Don't you want to be with Naruto and Moyashi?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"No freaking way... Especially with the rest of their group. Just thinking about it gives me the chils... Anyway, we aren't supposed to be best friends at school, everyone thinks that we hate each other, so practically I'm also alone." he told me. I think I could understand him.

"Ok, but may I ask you something?" I told him. He nodded.

"Can you translate what the hell they are saying to me unil I learn english?" I asked him in a somehow annoyed tone.

"Hmph... ok, no problem." he said. Thank God!

Soon the bell rang and we went to our first period... English again.

"Hey, Uchiha... What's your first period?" I asked him.

"English... and call me Sasuke." he told me.

"Ok... Cool, we have the same class." I said. He smirked and we went inside.

"*Hey, Yuu! Did you do the exercises? I didn't understand anything!" Rabi told me. I don't know what he said, but he had used my name. I hate him.

"He asked you if you have done the exercises..." Sasuke translated.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know the language!" I said. Sasuke translated what I had said to Rabi and he made a dissapointed face. Instead of sitting next to him, I sat next to Sasuke. When Mrs Lotto came in she was confused.

"*Umm... Kanda, why did you changed your sit?" she asked me. What a stupid woman...

"*I will be his translator, that's why..." Sasuke explained. Cool, no need to talk with stupid people now...

"*Oh, I see... That's great then! Now, let's start the lesson..." and so the boring lesson started. After that we had maths, physics and chemistry.

"*Kanda! Could you please help me with this question?" a blonde girl asked me after the chemistry lesson. Huh?

"*Get lost, Ino..." Sasuke told her. She looked hurt.

"*I-I didn't ask you! So, Kanda-" she didn't finish her sentence as I was already leaving with Sasuke close behind.

"*Dammit..." I heard her muttering. Hehe...

"Fuck... I can't believe how annoying can this girl and her friends be!" Sasuke said.

"You seem to know them well..." I told him. He glared at me.

"Yeah, two of them were - and still are - fighting for me. They both confessed to me many times and they got dumped. Ino was more persistant so I had to use harsher words..." he said. I knew how that felt. It's really nice if you ask me.

"That has happened to me, too. Back in Japan many girls confessed to me too. They had even created a club..." I said in disgust. Sasuke chuckled.

"Something similar is happening here with me." he said. We both chuckled and went to the caffeteria.

As we were eating I noticed Sasuke watching my katana.

"Something's wrong?" I asked him.

"No... It's just that... Is that a katana?" he asked me. I nodded.

"It's forbiden here... If Tsunade finds out you are damned..." he said.

"Who's Tsunade?" I asked him in confuson.

"The principal." he said with a weird aura surrounding him.

"Ok..." I said, but there's no way I could leave my Mugen back in the house.

The next period we had P.E.

"Right after lunch? Are you kidding me?" I muttered.

"Yeah, sucks... But I won't be with you know. I have literature with Mr. Kakashi." Sasuke told me. Oh, fuck.

"Ok, then tell me what should I watch out." I told him. In these two days the only thing I had learned about that school is that everyone is weird.

"Uh... The teacher... Seriously, he's a freak." he told me.

"Ok... If you say so then he must really be." I said. He chuckled and we parted. I went to the lockers to change my clothes.

"*Hey! It's Kanda!" someone said. Oh, fuck, I knew that voice. Naruto...

"*Hey, do you also have P.E. now? Cool, you'll be with us!" he said happily. The only things I understood were enough to tell me I was the unluckiest person in the world. P.E. Now. Cool. Us. Fuck it... I saw Naruto going to his locker, which was next to Moyashi's, and took his shirt off. Moyashi did the same. I immidiatelly turned around and changed to my clothes. I did NOT want to see his body... Just thinking about it made me sick. Though someone did watch me. Fuck, I could actually feel their eyes. Whoever looked had better stop if he didn't want to get punched.

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I couldn't resist turning around to see his body. He was so hot! Tall, with a perfect face and a perfect body. Oh, how much I'd love to feel his muscles! How much I'd love to be embraced by those strong arms... He was amazing... I was really falling for him...

"Hey, Allen... You are drawling." Naruto told me.

"Eh?!" I said in surprise, but seeing Naruto laughing so hard made me realise that he was just joking.

"Not funny..." I told him and pouted.

"Ohh... How cute, why don't you go to Kanda to make you feel better. I suppose his big, hard cock would feel gre-"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" I yelled in embarassment. Everyone had turned around to look at us. Damn, even Kanda... I wanted to die...

"Hahaha! Finally! You are not as pale as before!" Naruto told me. That bastard...

"Woah... Allen, you are so red! Naruto, what did you tell him!? Hahahahaha..." Lavi said. Not him, too! Fuck, people don't like, they just accept me because I'm with Naruto... They will start pick on me...

"Hey, Allen! Even though you are not a girl you still turn me on. Come on! Blush more!" someone said. No...

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled.

"Aww... Look, he's stuttering! How cute! Will you be my girlfriend Allen?" someone else said.

"I said shut up!" I yelled again, louder this time.

"Oh, come on, now... We don't want to offend you. Woah, you have such smooth skin!" an other one said as he rested his hand on my fucking waist!

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Hey, stop!" Naruto said and pushed him.

"Hey, hey! I made Naruto Uzumaki angry!" he said and started laughing. This was hell... Just like that time... And now Kanda was also here, watching everything... Dammit... Dammit... Without realising it, tears started falling from my eyes. What the... Oh, fuck!

"Hey, look! Allen is crying!" someone said. Please stop.

"Come on now, baby... Don't cry!" someone else told me and walked closer to me. Someone...!

"How about a little kiss to make you feel better?" he said with a husky voice and got his face closer to mine... No... No... Someone... HELP ME!

"Uhh! What... the...?" the guy said and passed out. Someone had hit him in his neck, but who...

"Ka-Kanda...?" I muttered. He stared at me with emotionless eyes. Maybe there was a bit of disgust, too... He hated me... He thought I was a slut... Without a word he walked away and went to the gym... Dammit...

"Hey, Allen... Put some clothes on, you are only in your boxers..." Lavi whispered in my ear. I put my gym clothes on and went out. Dammit... Why do things like that always happen?

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Fuck... That was my fault. I didn't think it would become like this... What should I do? Allen probably hates me now...

"Hey, Naruto... You should go and talk to him. You are his best friend." Lavi told me. I nodded and ran after him. He wasn't in the gym, so that ment he had gone to the rooftop.

I quickly went there and found him sitting in a corner, sobbing.

"He-hey... This reminds me... the first day we met... Allen, I'm sorry... I didn't think it would become like this..." I told him.

"It-it's o-ok... It's nno-ot y-your f-f-fault..." he said between his sobs. I sat next to him and took him in my arms. He was trembling.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, Allen..." I kept on saying these words until he had calmed down. His eyes were red. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Let's go... Mr. Guy will be mad..." he said and stood up. I stood up, too, and followed him to the gym.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Even after knocking out that guy I was still pissed off. Ok, I might dislike that kid, but I can't stand watching him being bullied! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"*That's it! You! The new kid! You have so much energy! So much youth! Keep it up!" the teacher told me. Uhh... There we go again with that "youth" ... I had to ask Sasuke what it meant. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto walked in with Moyashi behind him.

"*Where were you two?! The class started half an hour ago!" Mr. Guy yelled at them. I took a look at Moyashi... He's eyes were so red and tired... I kind of felt sorry for him...

"*Sorry, Mr. Guy... A lot happened and..." Naruto told him.

"*It's ok, but you have to do 100 push-ups as a punishment!" he told to both of them. I could see Moyashi getting even paler than he already was.

"*Tha-that's impossible!" he yelled. Mr. Guy glared at him.

"*Where's your youth, Walker?" he growled at him. Moyashi flinched and started the exercises.

After a while we had to climb a rope, hit a bell and climb down. Pfft... Piece of cake... When my turn came, without using my legs, I climbed up, hit the bell and instead of climbing down, I let go of the rope to stand on my feet. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed. Well, the samurai training wasn't for nothing...

"*Amazing, Kanda! That's what I call youth!" Mr. Guy told me. Ok, if I hear this word again I'll kill him!

"*Walker, your turn." he said to... Moyashi?

"*O-ok..." he said and started climbing. He was fast...

"*Woah, that's a nice sight, Allen!" someone said... he was one of the guys from before. I hardly held back a growl.

"*Sh-shut up!" Moyashi yelled, but his hand slipped and he started falling.

"*Allen!" Naruto screamed. I ran fast and grabbed him, bridal style, just in time, ending up falling with him on top of me.

"O-ouch..." I muttered.

"*Eh... Gyaah! Kanda, are you ok!?" he asked me worried. I understood that one.

"*Y-yeah..." I said and stood up. I was a bit dizzy, as I had hit my head on the floor.

"*Ka-Kanda...?" Moyashi said again, but I could barelly hear him. Soon everything became black... The only thing I remember is Moyashi screaming my name...

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a chair next to the bed on which Kanda laid and sobbed. It was my fault. Naruto and Sasuke tried to confort me by telling me that I did nothing, but it was my fault! If I hadn't fallen...

"Mr. Walker... Shouldn't you be in class?" the nurse of the infirmary asked me. I didn't answer. I kept on looking at Kanda. He looked so peacefull...

"Ok, if anything happens call me. I'll be in the teachers' office." she said and got out.

"I'm sorry... Kanda." I said. Watching him like that I wanted to hug him... Kiss him... Hey, no one was here and he was asleep. A small kiss wouldn't hurt, right? I leaned in and pressed my lips on his... So soft... I kissed him again... and again... It was more addictive than cards. Once I pulled away instead of seeing his peacefull face, I saw his fierce eyes glaring at me. Oh, shit!

"Uh... Ah... I-I... Uh... " I couldn't speak... I couldn't speak! I saw him standing up, flinching in pain. That made me forget the embarassment.

"*Are you ok!?" I asked him and pushed him down.

"*You can't stand up yet. I'll call the nurse, you stay here." I told him and when I stood up to leave something grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at his eyes. Damn, he was angry. He said something in japanese, but I couldn't understand. Then he rolled his eyes and let go of my hand. I didn't understand what happend, but I did understand that he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry... really..." I said and left. This was the worst day of my life. Now everyone will call me gay, the guy I like got hurt because of me and he found out that I like him, meaning, now he hates me more... What worse could happen? I reached the teachers' office and knocked the door gently.

"Mrs. Sizune, Kanda is awake." I told to the nurse.

"Ok, I'll be right there." she said. With that I left and went to find Naruto... My best friend...

_**So, this was the second chapter! Sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes. And sorry for not having updated any sooner... Anyway, please tell me what you think about my story. Do you like it? Review and let me know! See ya next time! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys~! After so long I finally decided to write the third chapter... damn that took a long time. I'm sorry, really... As a result, things are turning a bit faster than I had planned and sorry for that. Also, the end of the year exams are on the way and I have very little time. I'll try to write more from now on...Anyway, enjoy the very late third chapter for now...**_

_**(I do not own D-Gray Man or Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)**_

**Chapter 3**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since that day... I still can't realise what really happened... Did that ghost-boy actually kiss me?

"Well, it's not entirely his fault... I mean, if I were in a room alone with the one I liked I would kiss him, especially if he was unconcious..." Sasuke told me. I sighed...

"Yeah, but... I'm a boy... Wait, did you just say he?" I asked him surprised. Was Sasuke gay as well?

"It's not weird here... And I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, but I do like a boy, so..." he told me.

"Oh... Ok..." I said in a low voice. For some reason, the atmosphere had become awkward.

"But to think that this kid would actually be brave enough to do that... I guess he really does like you. You should at least let him talk to you..." he told me.

"It's not that I don't allow him to... It's just that he doesn't come. He makes sure he is never in the same place as me. Even if we have the same class he skipps it." I said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Allen Walker skipped class?! That has never happened before!" he said surprised.

"Well, it did happened many times this month..." I said as if I was talking about the weather. Sasuke looked weirdly at me.

"Hn... Look who's here..." he muttered under his breath. I looked up to see that Neji guy. Apparently he was a very good friend of Naruto and was something like his follower.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What the hell did you do to Naruto again!?" he... scolded Sasuke. Sasuke groaned.

"Oh, come on! I just put some chili in his ramen..." he said annoyed.

"Yeah... A lot of chili!" Neji said.

"And? What's your problem?" he asked him in a weird tone.

"Stop bothering Naruto!" Neji yelled at him.

"Stop telling me what to do! I won't listen to what you have to say, anyway! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled back. Well, that was weird. Sasuke didn't usually shout. At least I'm glad that I managed to learn a lot of English this past few weeks and I understand a bit.

"I won't stop till you leave Naruto alone! Just what has he done to you!?" Neji asked him. Sasuke looked down and then stood up.

"Tsk... Go to hell..." he muttered and left.

"What the hell?" I said. Neji looked at me with disgust.

"What?" I asked him not-so-politely.

"If you keep making Allen cry I'll kill you." he said and left. Huuh?

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I should really be happy, since I didn't have to go to school today... But no. Allen had to destroy everything.

"Come on, dude! Stop crying!" I told him. Nope... He didn't listen.

"But he hates me!" he said while crying.

"He never told you that." I told him.

"Bu-but... Th-th-that l-look i-in hi-hi-his e-eyes..." he said and burst into tears again. Uhh... Fuck...

"Look. Look. Listen to me, dammit! Look, Allen... Just go talk to him, ok? The old man is away at the moment and Kanda is alone at home. Tomorrow we'll pick you up and take you there to talk to him. You don't have to come to school." I told him and started planning how would I tell Sasuke.

"Isn't that bad?" Allen asked inocently.

"IT'S MUCH BETTER FROM LISTENING TO YOU CRYING!" I yelled at him.

"Ok! Ok! Fine!... I'll talk to him..." he said.

"Uhh... Finally..." I said and sighed in relief. What a day...

The rest of the day was easier. Allen did cry so much anymore, I had convinced Sasuke not to tell anything to his new best friend and now I only had to wait and see what would happen... I just hope Kanda will forgive Allen...

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was currently driving my car while listening to the two idiots behind me talk about how Allen would talk to Kanda.

"And most of all, don't cry! You know what happens if he gets annoyed... Oh, and don't talk to fast so he can understand you." Naruto istructed Allen. The white-head just nodded.

"Relax, he's not a beast. He's just a bit difficult for you to understand at first, other than that there's nothing else. He actually wanted Allen to speak to him..." I told them, trying to make them shut up.

"Well, if he's like you it will be hard to understand him. Wait, you didn't tell him anything, did you?!" Naruto asked-yelled at me.

"No, idiot... Now stop yelling, I'm driving." I told him.

"But we are here..." Allen said. I looked around and recognised the neighborhood... Damn, that guy made me forget everything...

We got off the car and went to Kanda's apartment. Naruto hit the door and waited.

"I'm nervous." Allen said.

"Shut up." me and Naruto said together. The door opened.

"Good morning, grumpy face!" Naruto said and pushed Allen inside.

"No need to come to school today..." I completed and turned around. Naruto closed the door for Kanda - who was left kind of speechless - and followed me.

"Now we only have to wait." he said with an evil smile.

"Right..." I said... Should I really care about this.

"Hey, we also need to talk. Let's go to our place... You remember, right?" Naruto told me. Heh... How the hell did he remember about that place?

"Yeah, I do... But we can't ditch school, too, idiot." I told him with a cocky smile.

"Yes, we will! I need to tell you a few things, bastard." he said and fastened his pace. Oh, boy, he was angry. So, the combination of me, Naruto and our old, abandoned place means only one thing... for me. It starts with s- and ends with -ex. If he doesn't kill me until that...

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I was kind of speechless when Naruto left. He didn't told me he would just push me inside! I'm not ready, yet! I looked up and saw a half-awaken Kanda looking at the door and then at me.

"Me sleeps..." he said with a husky-sleepy voice...

"Uhh.. I... Uhh... I need t-t-t-to t-t-talk to-to yo-ou..." I said stuttering.

"Later..." he answered and went to his bedroom. Now what? I was in his house, alone with him, I didn't have a car to go home... Perfect. Don't go to his bedroom Allen... Just watch some TV. I opened the magic box and went to the chanel that only showed cards. Yeah, there was such a chanel... So, I just watched this until Kanda woke up.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I heard noise from the living room and decided that this ghost-boy wouldn't let me sleep.

"Tche... Fuck..." I muttered and went to were he was, not caring that I didn't wear anything on top. Once I entered the living room I found Moyashi watching a card game on TV... Seriously? Was he really that addicted?

"Oi... Moyashi." I said with a stern voice.

"Gyaaaah!" he screamed and closed the TV. He turned around and looked at me.

"K-Kanda? Uh-Uhmm... Good morning." he said with a smile. I just stared at him. I sighed and went to the couch, then sat next to him. I heard him gulp.

"Relax... I won't kill you... Yet..." I told him. He turned to me wide-eyed. Hehe... That was fun.

"Ka-Kanda... I-I'm sorry f-for that time... I guess you found out, right? That I like you..." he said, whispering the last part. His face was red now. Hn... I had to admit that was cute. Wait. What did I just say? Oh, fuck, no... I knew that feeling...

"Yeah, I found out. I don't care, though... As long as you don't annoy me I won't do anything to you. Did you want anything else?" I told him fast. He looked down.

"Can we... Still be friends?" he asked me innocently. That look in his eyes... They finally gained color... Oh, shit... This was getting bad.

"No. Now if you don't need anything else, go." I told him and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Umm.. Actually, even if you ask me to, I can't... I don't know how to go back and the only thing I can do is wait for Naruto and Sasuke..." he said. My eyes widened.

"Then go ask a stranger for directions!" I told him a bit louder. The disapointment and sadness was clear to his face. Well, what did he expect?!

"I can't..." he said.

"Why?" I asked him getting annoyed bit by bit.

"I'm too scared... Crowds freak me out and I get lost easily." he said and looked down. I gulped.

"If you stay here, I'll end up..." no... he can't know.

"End up what?" he asked me curiously.

"I'll end up chasing you with mugen!" I told him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Please, Kanda... Let me stay for a bit. Only until Naruto comes back... I'm not comfortable either, you know." he said, playing with his fingers.

"Tche... I guess it can't be helped." I said in defet. His eyes lit.

"Thank you so much, Kanda!" he said and hugged me. What the...?

"Get off me!" I yelled and pushed him. He chuckled. HE FUCKING CHUCKLED.

"Sorry... You sound funny when you get angry." he said and looked at me with a cute face. Damn him...

An hour passed and the only thing I did was eat my food and walk around like an idiot. I just couldn't relax with that Moyashi in my house! He, on the other hand, just ate some food and kept on watching that card show. Just what's wrong with me!? Am I... Falling for him? No! Definitelly... Fuck it. What's the point in denying it when I already know how it will end? With this I stood up and went to the living room.

"Moyashi, if you keep on watching that show you will become even more stupid." I teased him. He turned to glare me.

"What the hell did you just say, you idiot!? And what does Moyashi mean anyway!?" he said angry. So cute.

"You'll never know... Moyashi." I told him with a smirk. He just glared at me.

"Whatever it means I don't like it. Don't call me that!" he said.

"Nope. I will call you only that. It's your new nickname." I told him.

"Since when did you had the right to give me nicknames!? Just an hour ago you wanted me out of this house!" he told me. Well, that was true.

"That was an hour ago..." I simply answered.

"Huh? What does that mean!?" he protested.

"It means that I changed my mind. Now you are mine and don't think you can get away from me easily. Try cheat on me and you are dead." I told him and grabbed his arm. I brought him close to me and kissed him passionetly. Soon enough he kissed me back. Hm. Now you're mine, little Moyashi...

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

We had finally reached the place.

"Wow... It's worse than I thought it would be." Naruto said. I sighed.

"You were the one that wanted to come here... Now get out." I told him. Soon he opened the door and went out. We walked the small street of our old neighborhood and reached the park. We went deep into it and sat down the tree in which we met.

"Do you remember that day?" Naruto asked me... I smiled.

"Yeah... What a stupid boy you were...

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the park watching the rest of the kids playing. How boring._

_"Sasuke! Come play with us!" a pink haired girl told me. I didn't remember her face, so I just turned around and walked deeper into the park. _

_"Were's that annoying blonde boy from before?" I thought outloud... Just a few meters away I heard yellings._

_"HELP ME!" a voice said._

_"Huh? It's that idiot!" I said and run as fast as I could. After a while I found him on a tree, hanging from the branch._

_"Just how exactly did you do that?" I asked him._

_"I wanted to catch that butterfly... Please, help me! I'm falling!" he said and before I could say anything he fell on top of me._

_"Uh... Get... Off..." I said with a difficutly._

_"Oh! I'm sorry! Here, let me help!" he said and gave me his hand. Then I had the chance to look into his eyes... So blue._

_"I'm Naruto..." he said._

_"Sa-Sasuke..." I said and took his hand. That's when I fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto..._

"I wasn't stupid... Well, maybe just a bit." he said, scratching his head. This made me laugh... And earn a weird look from Naruto.

"You know it's the first time I see you laugh..." he said amazed.

"Hahaha! Oh, Naruto, I just love you so much! Hahahaha!" I told him, without realising what I said exactly, and rested my hand on his soulders. Naruto was looking me wide eyed, but then his eyes warmed... This warm blue...

"I love you, too, Sasuke..." he said and hugged me. Then he slowly sat on my lap...

"Naruto..." I muttered. He looked into my eyes and before I realised it we were kissing. Such a sweet and gentle kiss... Hn, I should have expected this from Naruto. I wonder how will he react from my kiss later on...

_**Hey, so here's the third chapter... I know, it's very small, but it's better than nothing. Umm... I guess things excalated very quickly, so if there's anything you didn't understand or if there's a part you would like me to change, feel free to do so... Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far... See ya~!**_


End file.
